


What Happens at the Campground Stays at the Campground

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Digimon Adventure Trilogy [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: During the camping trip, Izzy learns that Matt and Tai are dating and there is only one way to satisfy his curiosity.





	

“Jun really likes you Matt.” Tai teased from the backseat as Matt turned around to make sure she wasn't following the van.

 

“Shut up Tai.” Matt sighed; if Tai hadn't been so obviously teasing him Matt would have been sure that Tai was worried he was going to cheat. Not that he ever would and especially not with a girl. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if Tai really believed that he wasn't bi like Tai was.

 

“Why didn't you just tell her that she can't come with us?” Izzy asked, confused.

 

“I did. Several times. She just doesn't know how to listen.” Matt sighed again and settled back into his seat.

 

“Ah. Well, I guess I can't blame her for trying to change your mind, you are becoming quite the ladies man.” Izzy teased somewhat jealous that Matt could get girls so easily.

 

Matt said nothing, remembering for the first time since they planned this camping trip that Izzy didn't know that he was dating Tai.

 

“Matt...” Tai broke off also remembering that Izzy didn't know about them.

 

“Yeah Tai?” Matt glanced back at his lover.

 

“Do you know how big the cabin is?” Tai quickly changed what he'd been about to ask.

 

“It's fairly small; just a main room that doubles as living room and bed room, and a bathroom. It doesn't even have a kitchen.” Matt met Tai's eyes and shook his head minutely, knowing what Tai had really been asking.

 

With the new threat to the digital world, and Agumon being captured and used for evil by the Digimon Emperor, it had been more than two weeks since they last had a moment alone together.

 

“Tai are you jealous that Jun likes me?” He asked as casually as he could.

 

“Nah, I know she's not your type.” Tai laughed and Matt couldn't hear any indication that he was lying. Relaxing he reached over to turn on the radio, setting it to an American rock station.

 

Izzy glanced over at Tai, replaying their conversation while Matt had been talking to Jun in his head. Then he had definitely sounded jealous, but now he was playing it off as nothing. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Izzy turned towards his computer, hoping to get an update on how close the others were to finding the base.

 

“Anything?” Tai leaned closer and Izzy found himself fighting a blush.

 

“No, nothing. They must still be searching for the base.” He closed the computer. “But as far as I can tell no ones gotten hurt.”

 

“T.K. and Kari know what they're doing. I just hope they don't have to make the hard decisions we made. Davis I think will understand but I'm not so sure if Cody or Yolei would be able to kill a Digimon even to save lives.” Matt slumped down with his foot tapping along to the beat of the song.

 

Tai turned towards the window, suddenly rock hard. Hoping Izzy wouldn't notice he rubbed himself through his pants, then forced himself to stop. He had no desire to cream his pants and spend the rest of the ride with his boxers sticking wetly to him.

 

Instead he thought about cold showers and ice cubes, but to no avail; his hard on just wouldn't abate.

 

“Tai are you okay?” Tai froze as Izzy spoke, wondering just how much he had seen.

 

“Yeah I'm fine.” Tai shrugged trying to act nonchalant.

 

“We can pull over if you need to go.” Matt added turning around but Tai could see that Matt knew exactly what was going on.

 

“No it's fine. I just saw a hottie walk by and now my little soldier won't calm down.” Tai blushed hard. But he was looking straight at Matt as he spoke, and Matt blushed softly.

 

“Okay. Well, if you need to take care of business just say so.” Matt turned back around, groaning inwardly as he was now hard as well.

 

Hiroaki just shook his head and kept driving, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

 

 

 

“Okay the turn off should be around here somewhere.” Hiroaki sighed as he turned the car around a third time to search for the entrance to the remote campsite.

 

“Maybe we should have booked a spot at a closer campground.” Matt leaned forward to help his father look for the turnoff.

 

“We chose this one because it's so remote; we don't want anyone knowing that Davis and the others aren't actually camping with us.” Izzy pointed out.

 

“Hey is that it?” Tai pointed to a dirt road barely visible between the trees and shrubs lining the road.

 

“Only one way to know.” Hiroaki turned onto the lane and five minutes later they were checked in and given the keys to the cabin.

 

“This is nicer than I'd expected.” Matt peered into the main room of the cabin; half a dozen bunk beds lined the walls and the single bathroom had a hot tub sized bathtub in it.

 

“Oh that looks nice.” Tai came up behind Matt and grabbed his ass.

 

“Tai!” Matt spun around.

 

“Izzy's outside getting his laptop set up so don't worry.” Tai sighed. “I wish there was more than two rooms.”

 

“We can't, not with both my dad and Izzy here. Hell, I don't even like fucking when my dad is home; you know that.” But Matt stole a quick kiss anyway.

 

“I love you, and I'm really not jealous of Jun hanging all over you.” Tai whispered against Matt's lips.

 

Matt said nothing as he pulled away.

 

“Matt?” Tai frowned.

 

“You want a threesome with me and Sora.”

 

“Yeah.... so?”

 

“Sometimes I just wonder if you really believe that I don't like girls at all.” Matt sighed.

 

“Oh. Well... It's not that I don't believe you its just that...” Tai broke off unable to articulate his thoughts.

 

“It's just that you do like girls and wish that I was also bi?”

 

“Yeah. I guess, sometimes I do wish that.” Tai shrugged. “At least when it comes to Sora. I wish I didn't still lust for her but I can't change how I feel; I have tried. But at least I don't love her. I only love you.”

 

“I know. You flirt with her mostly so that no one will suspect that we are more than friends. I get it.” Matt stole another kiss before pulling away. “Lets go back outside.”

 

“Okay.” Tai squeezed Matt's hand before heading back out. “Hey Izzy you should check out the bath! It's huge!”

 

Izzy glanced over in clear annoyance at Tai's interruption. “I will later. Right now I'm busy tracking the path of the new control spires to see if there's a pattern that will help the younger digi-destined find the Digimon Emperor.”

 

“Oh. Any word from the kids?” Tai asked trying to hide how worried he was about Kari.

 

“No but I'm sure they're fine.” Izzy added distractedly as he typed something out on the keyboard.

 

“Can someone please help me catch our dinner.” Hiroaki sighed as he tried to figure out the fishing gear.

 

“Coming!” Matt hurried over to help and somehow managed to get them all fed before it was too dark out.

 

“This reminds me of the first time we had fish in the Digital World.” Tai sighed, rubbing his full stomach.

 

“You overate back then too.” Matt laughed. “And I was still being a jerk to everyone.”

 

“You're still a jerk sometimes; you're just a jerk with friends now.” Tai flirted back subconsciously, unaware of the calculating eye Izzy had on him.

 

“There's nothing more we can do tonight; Izzy see if you can rig the port with an alarm or something so we can know if anything happens overnight. Then let's all get some sleep.” Hiroaki didn't wait for a reply as he headed inside to claim the bottom bunk furthest from the bathroom.

 

“On it.” Izzy stifled a yawn as he quickly wrote the program before bringing the computer inside and leaving it on an unused bunk. Then he got changed into his pjs and crawled into bed. “I knew I shouldn't have stayed up until two in the morning playing games online.”

 

“Get some sleep then; we can't afford to have you make a mistake because you didn't get enough sleep.” Tai replied calmly, but was really wondering how deeply Izzy slept as he too crawled into bed, claiming the bunk above Matt's and was the only one to use a top bunk.

 

Within moments they were all sound asleep.

 

 

 

Izzy woke several hours later and glanced at the clock screen-saver he had on his computer, noting that it was a little past two in the morning. Shifting his bladder screamed at him and he instantly knew that's what had woken him up. Jumping out of bed he ran for the bathroom, but hesitated when he saw that the door was closed and the light was on, shining out from underneath the door itself.

 

Shifting from foot to foot he debated knocking then decided against it and tried the door. It was open so he went in, and froze in immediate shock.

 

Matt was sitting on the counter, naked, while an equally naked Tai supported his weight by gripping the long legs wrapped around his waist. Tongues duelled as the boys kissed, and Tai's hips pumped against Matt's as Matt's nails dug into Tai's back.

 

They were fucking; Izzy's brain immediately supplied the most appropriate word for what he was seeing. There was too much passion for love making, and simply saying that his friends were having sex didn't seem adequate. No, fucking was the only word that fit what Izzy was seeing.

 

It took him all of two seconds to take everything in and explain what he was seeing; then Matt opened his eyes and saw him.

 

Izzy felt his face turn nuclear red just as a spurt of urine dampened the front of his pajama pants. Stammering an apology he closed the door and ran for the toilet, barely making it in time.

 

“Izzy!”

 

“I'm sorry!” Izzy bit back a moan of pleasure as he relieved himself.

 

“We forgot to lock the door didn't we?” Tai sighed, no longer sounding mad, just embarrassed and somewhat frustrated.

 

“It was open, yes.” Izzy flushed the toilet and tucked himself away again. Turning back around he tried to avoid looking at his still naked friends. “I didn't know I would be interrupting anything! I'll let you get back to what you were doing.” He headed for the door but Tai grabbed him.

 

“Aren't you curious about what you saw?” Tai frowned, as Izzy was always curious.

 

“Yes but is this really the time to discuss this? Don't you want to be alone and intimate with Matt?” Izzy swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch.

 

Matt slammed his hand down on the counter so hard that Izzy actually jumped. “You just want to run away and pretend none of this ever happened so that you don't have to face the fact that you have gay friends.”

 

“No! I don't care about that. Actually, I suspected that Tai was the reason you never date even though your shoe locker at school is always full of letters from girls. Lately he's the only one you regularly hang out with, unless its with a group of people. I just didn't know...” He gestured towards the counter Matt had been siting on when he'd walked in on them.

 

“Izzy it's okay; Matt, calm down!” Matt had turned his back on both of them, visibly fighting to keep himself under control.

 

“Izzy, I'm sorry I'm just scared that everyone will hate me if they know that I'm gay.” Matt apologized, his voice tight with suppressed tears.

 

“I don't hate you.” Izzy took a step towards Matt, then hesitated.

 

“Really?” Matt turned back around and Izzy saw that he was no longer aroused.

 

“Yes. Homosexuality is a perfectly normal part of being a mammal; even some species of fish and bird have been shown to have homosexual members. Usually the number of homosexuals of a species is between one and ten percent of the group though-”

 

“Izzy enough with the science talk!” Matt sighed but relaxed. “One and ten percent?”

 

“Usually the number is lower and exclusive homosexual attraction is fairly rare; most of the animals that engage in same-sex activities can be deemed bisexuals rather than homosexuals in human terms; but ten percent of domestic rams will only mate with other rams and there have been documented cases of exclusively homosexual bulls as well. The percentage seems higher in humans because of the sheer number of humans, and bisexuality is still more common than homosexuality. Actually it serves an important function in humans as it limits childbirth; the rate of homosexuals may have even increased exponentially as humanity grew to these vast numbers as a fail safe against extreme overpopulation.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Matt nodded, not really following what Izzy was saying. “So you're cool with me being gay?”

 

“Yes. You can't change who you are so it would be futile not to accept it. Science has proven that homosexuality is based in brain chemistry not environment and therefore cannot be a conscious choice but rather something someone is born as. However, I don't blame you for being scared. I think I would have been as well, had our positions been reversed.”

 

“Thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever know. I almost lost everyone's friendship once; I don't want to make the same mistake again.” Matt stepped towards Izzy and Izzy stepped back making Matt falter. “Izzy?”

 

“You're naked.” Izzy felt his blush return. Matt actually looked down at himself as Izzy continued. "I'm trying not to look, however considering what I witnessed it is almost impossible to not be aware of your nudity."

 

"I noticed. So Izzy, you too?" Tai smirked, gesturing south and all at once Izzy realized that his partial erection was visible through his thin pants.

 

"I..." Izzy swallowed hard his mouth dry. "No I don't like guys. However I am curious about a few things. Whether or not anal sex hurts for instance."

 

"It does but it also feels amazing." Matt blushed as he spoke. Then Tai leaned into him and whispered into Matt's ear. "Are you sure?" Tai nodded and Matt turned back to Izzy.

 

"What is it?" Izzy asked, suddenly apprehensious as Matt smirked at him. Taking a step backwards he hit a wall of warm flesh and arms encircled his waist.

 

"How do you feel about a threesome?" Tai whispered into his ear, having circled around behind Izzy unnoticed.

 

"Threesome?"

 

"Yeah. We know how curious you get and words alone can't answer your questions this time. So Tai suggested a threesome." Matt explained as he closed the distance between himself and Izzy.

 

"Actually I've wanted to try one for quite a while but Matt has no interest in Sora." Izzy felt rather than saw Tai shrug. "So how about it?"

 

"So you do like Sora." Izzy nodded to himself. "Actually this all explains a few things that had been puzzling me."

 

"Like what happened in the van?"

 

"Exactly, as well as our conversation while Matt was dealing with Jun."

 

"Just what were you talking about anyway?"

 

"Not much, just how lucky you are that girls flock to you and hang all over you." Tai grinned mischievously and Izzy suddenly found himself pinned between his friends as they kissed, Matt's erection pressing into his thigh.

 

"Okay. Okay lets do this just... be gentle I've never even kissed before."

 

"Are you sure? If you want to wait we'll respect that." Tai pulled back.

 

"Yes I'm sure. I may not get a chance like this again and while I do consider myself to be straight I am curious about what it would be like to be intimate with a guy. Besides, I liked feeling both of your erections pressed against me like that."

 

"You have jacked off right? Watched porn?" Matt asked wondering just how innocent Izzy was.

 

"Of course I've masturbated and watched porn. I even watch soft core bondage porn though all I've watched has been straight porn."

 

"Bondage huh, I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to be into that. Wanna watch some gay stuff?" Tai whispered seductively and Matt suddenly turned nuclear red.

 

"Tai! That's private!"

 

"Wait, have you two filmed a sex tape?" Izzy was surprised for the first time that night.

 

"Yeah; Matt has this twelve inch dildo so I tied him up once and used it on him and filmed the whole thing with my cell phone. The quality is shit but..." Tai broke off as Matt hit him in the head hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to leave a mark.

 

"Do you have the memory card here?" Izzy asked, intrigued.

 

"Yup I sure do."

 

"Tai please don't! You promised that no one else will ever see that!" Matt lunged at Tai again but Tai dodged him.

 

"Don't worry Matt my phone is in my bag in the main room." Tai laughed and Matt groaned.

 

"You never actually intended to show me the video did you?" Izzy sighed as Tai shook his head no. "Then why did you bring it up?"

 

"I wanted to see how you would react; I wanted to get you riled up, but I guess I took it too far. Matt I'm sorry." Tai finally realized just how embarrassed Matt was over the mere thought of Izzy watching their sex tape and backed off.

 

“I can check out gay porn on my own. I am curious about your tape though; however I do not wish to intrude where I am not welcome.” Izzy sighed inwardly as he forcefully suppressed his curiosity over exactly what his friends had filmed. "So where do we start?"

 

"You said you've never kissed so...." Tai moved closer as Izzy closed his eyes in anticipation. Moments later warm lips brushed over his and he gasped in pleasure; it felt better than expected.

 

"How was that?" Izzy didn't reply, too eager for more kisses as he closed the space between himself and Tai a second time.

 

Tai broke the kiss. "Izzy stop thinking of this as a science experiment. This isn't something you can understand in your head. It's something you feel with your whole being."

 

Izzy nodded, not quite understanding what Tai was saying. Then Matt was kissing his neck from behind and he forgot to think. Pleasure he had never imagined could exist flooded through him as Matt nibbled on him and Tai stroked him through his pj's.

 

"You need to be naked for this Izzy." Tai breathed as he pulled the pants down but Izzy was past caring, more than eager for more caressing.

 

It wasn't until Matt moved away that he wondered what was next. His shirt was lifted over his head and he stepped out of the pants pooled around his ankles then froze as his friends studied him. "G-guys?"

 

"You have more muscle than I would have thought. More length too. Matt doesn't Izzy look yummy?" Izzy blushed as Tai complimented him then...

 

"What do you mean yummy?"

 

"Just relax; Matt knows what he's doing with his mouth." And for the first time Izzy was completely speechless as he realized that he was about to get a blow job.

 

“Matt... Wait!” Izzy exclaimed as Matt dropped to his knees in front of him.

 

“Yeah?” Matt looked up at him, his head cocked to the side.

 

“I...” Izzy blushed and looked away. “I want to wait until I'm actually with someone I care about.”

 

“What do you want to do tonight?” Matt stood up again.

 

“Anal sex; I want to try both topping and bottoming, as well as giving a blow job. I just don't want to receive one tonight.”

 

“Are you sure? Being prepped for anal hurts and oral helps to take away some of the pain. So can kissing but oral is better; I think so anyway, I was using toys on myself before I ever actually had sex so I don't actually know.” Matt shrugged. “It's your choice though.”

 

“I'm sure.” Izzy nodded.

 

“Okay Iz, who is she?” Tai grabbed him from behind.

 

“Who is who?”

 

“The girl you like. Knowing you, you wouldn't say no to a new experience unless you have someone specific in mind. So spill, who is she?” Tai teased, rolling Izzy's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Izzy pulled away from him so he could think. “You know the twins that transferred into my class last month, Ruby and Sapphire Suzuki?” They both nodded, “I've been over to their home several times to teach Sapphire more about computers and I'm planning to ask her out eventually...” Izzy blushed. “I just need to figure out if Sapphire likes me the same way first.”

 

“Go for it! It's not every computer nerd who even has the chance to score a hot blonde as a girlfriend! And I hear she's smart too, second highest test scores in the class, and that only you scored higher than her.”

 

“Did you also hear that she's a digi-destined? Ruby is as well; they even have twin Digimon. Sapphire is partnered with a Terriermon and Ruby has a Lopmon.” Matt and Tai both shook their heads.

 

“More digi-destined! That's great! Which generation of digivice do they have?”

 

“First generation like ours. They both received their digivices and Digimon at the same time as Michael and the others.” Izzy shook his head to clear it. “Enough about that, let's do this!”

 

Tai spread all the towels on the floor. “Lie down on your stomach with the pile under your hips.”

 

Complying, Izzy lay down, his hips elevated. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah, that's perfect. Now just relax.” A slick finger rubbed Izzy's pucker and he jumped in surprise.

 

“Tai! That was cold!”

 

“Sorry, it's the lube. We didn't think to bring the self warming kind as Matt is used to the cheap stuff.”

 

“Do you ever bottom?” Izzy asked just to distract himself as a finger was pushed inside him.

 

“No. I wouldn't mind bottoming, but Matt has no interest in being on top. He's not wired that way. I'm adding a second finger, stay relaxed. If you tense up it will hurt more.”

 

Izzy breathed through his mouth as he relaxed himself as much as he could; then he gasped in pain as he was stretched further than he'd thought possible. “Matt! How do you take this?”

 

“A human cock really isn't any bigger than what gets pushed out. It just feels bigger because its going the other way.” Matt lay down facing Izzy and kissed him.

 

The kiss took away some of the pain and Tai began moving his fingers, searching for Izzy's g-spot. He knew he found it when Izzy clenched around him and made a muffled sound of pure pleasure. “T-Tai? What...?”

 

“Oh you didn't know that the prostate doubles as a male g-spot?” Tai asked innocently.

 

Izzy shook his head, unable to think clearly. The next two fingers slid inside of him easily; then they were removed. “Hey! Tai!”

 

“I can't fuck you with my fingers up there. Now this might hurt a bit so stay relaxed.” Izzy swallowed a scream as Tai thrust smoothly into him.

 

Biting his own hand, Izzy shut his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. Now he understood Matt's expression as he had walked in on them; the pleasure he felt was overwhelming and completely indescribable.

 

“H-harder! Tai, go harder!” Izzy gasped out, and Tai quickened his pace, thrusting hard and fast against Izzy's prostate.

 

Moments later Izzy came, cum spraying out of him to soak the towels underneath him, more cum than he'd ever thought his body could produce at once. He unconsciously tightened around Tai, and was rewarded with a sudden flood of warmth as Tai buried himself to the balls and came.

 

“Iz, you sure you've never done this before? Matt was in more pain initially and he was used to that jumbo dildo.” Tai teased as he pulled out, panting.

 

“I'm good at relaxing; I'm studying meditation online in my free time. Vademon may have been evil and able to trick me and Tentomon but he did have a point about meditating.”

 

Tai sighed. “I didn't do a good enough job; you can still talk.”

 

Izzy froze. “Was I bad at this?”

 

“What? No! No you were amazing for your first time. I was kidding! I can't make Matt speechless with pleasure until the third or fourth straight round, so don't worry about it.” Izzy relaxed again, sighing with relief. “And speaking of Matt, it's his turn.”

 

“His turn?”

 

“You said you wanted to try topping as well, right?”  
  


“Yes, I did. I also want to try giving a blow job.”

 

“Roll over onto your back.” Matt came over. “I prepped myself while I watched Tai fuck you; I'll ride so that you can use your mouth on Tai at the same time.”

 

Izzy looked at Tai, and saw that he was washing his dick and nodded. Rolling over onto his back, he allowed Matt to straddle his hips as he stroked himself hard again. Shifting forward, Matt lowered himself onto Izzy, who cried out in pleasure as warmth tightly surrounded him.

 

“Izzy! Shush! My dad's in the other room!” Matt clamped his hand over Izzy's mouth until Izzy nodded.

 

“Don't worry, his mouth will soon be full.” Tai leaned over Izzy's head, facing Matt. Izzy grabbed Tai's shaft, pulling it gently downwards until he could touch the tip with his lips, and flicked his tongue along Tai's slit before swallowing the shaft.

 

Matt started moving, rotating his hips rhythmically as he bounced, leaning forward to kiss Tai. Though Izzy found oral awkward, he didn't stop, pulling away only when he needed to take a deep breath and rest his jaw. Warmth pooled in his stomach, but he held back, wanting this round to last longer as he saw that Tai was stroking Matt as well as kissing him. Matt's hands, however, were braced on Izzy's waist for leverage.

 

It could have been moments or hours later when Izzy came, flooding Matt with warmth; time had lost all meaning for him. Panting, he lay back and felt warm wetness splash across his chest and stomach from two sources; only then did he realize that he had at some point pulled away from Tai to focus on the pleasure Matt was giving him.

 

“Tai, I'm sorry, I...” He broke off, blushing hard.

 

“You apologize, and blush, way too much Izzy. It's no big deal; I wasn't expecting you to swallow anyway. So did you like having a cock down your throat?”

 

“It was different; I don't actually know if I liked it or not. I definitely liked pleasuring you though.” Izzy pushed himself into a sitting position and winced. “Anyone want to join me for a bath?”

 

The only reply he got was laughter and the sound of running water. “Of course; the tub it big enough for four adults!”

 

Once the tub was full they all got in and Matt and Tai finally finished what they had started when Izzy interrupted them. Izzy watched them for a moment, and found that he no longer had any interest in watching two men have sex, so he turned away and washed himself instead.

 

“I'm going back to bed, don't stay up too late. We have plenty of work ahead of us once the sun rises.” Without waiting for a reply, he got himself dried off and back into his pj's, leaving his friends alone once more.


End file.
